The Dance of Love
by JulyyFire
Summary: Kagome finds out that Inuyasha is a pretty good dancer, but she soon learns that he's also good at other things. One-shot. Takes place mid-manga. Rated for lemons


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot, so please, bear with me. Review, review. I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _ **Alright so this story centers around Bachata sensual, which is a Spanish dance based on the Dominican dance Bachata. If you don't know what this looks like, I suggest searching it up. It's definitely one of those hot and steamy dances. I personally like Cornell and Rithika on youtube, so give them a try if you can before reading!**_

 **Anyways, let me know what you think. I got this idea years ago back when I didn't know her father had a backstory, and I wondered what if Kagome was mixed race like Inuyasha is mixed heritage? I'm Spanish so I thought it'd be a cool concept.**

 **So, here goes nothing!**

Shippo had been injured during their last battle with a bird demon clan north of Kaede's village. Naturally, this meant that the Inu-gang was going to stick around the village for the few days it would take for him recover. And while the atmosphere was peaceful as the villagers carried on with their daily activities, there was a certain hanyou who was, well, less than happy.

"Keh, why the fuck do we have to stick around, anyways! We should be looking for the damn jewel shards." He huffed as they sat around a fire near the outskirts of the village. It was getting late, so most of the townsfolk had retreated to their homes for a warm dinner and some sleep.

"Shippo's hurt! Why wouldn't we stay around?" Kagome shot back, pouting at his frustrations, "Have a little compassion, would ya?"

He growled, but stayed quiet, his arms crossed with the sleeves of his robe cascading down and rest in pools over his crossed legs. His eyes were shut, though tiredness had not yet set in. His demon side allowed him to function perfectly on a few hours of sleep, so he didn't expect to get any real shut eye soon.

"Hey, Kagome! We don't get much free time like this very often..." Sango began, eyes widening as she spoke, "But, I just realized that you never really talk about your life on the other side of the well. What's it like?"

It was a question that she never did get into much detail about before this. Despite hearing and experiencing life in the Feudal Era, she had never really told her friends too much about her era. Only Inuyasha had experienced the bits of it, and even then, he was still clueless to almost every norm of the time.

"Huh? Well, I mean... my life most consists of going to school. In my time, school is a big place where people go to learn. And you learn all kinds of stuff, like math and science." She started, "It's pretty boring honestly."

Sango and Miroku leaned in as she continued to describe Tokyo, the big buildings, and all the different daily activities most people partake in. This ranged from making breakfast using stoves, ovens and other more modern devices, showering and brushing teeth, and even using cars and buses to get to places that are too far to walk to. Their eyes would widened, mouths parted slightly, almost like children during story time. And Kagome enjoyed explaining what life was like.

Inuyasha, who had previously been keeping up his stern and uninterested demeanor, eventually joined the group in curious amazement when the young priestess began discussing global travel and other countries.

"What's the world like?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I've only been to two places in my life, Japan being one of them, so I don't really know everything. I do know that the world is filled with people who look different, have different cultures, and believe in different things. At one point in time, it was considered bad to be different. But now we embrace different."

"How big is the world?" Miroku questioned, "Would you say it is double or triple the size of Japan?"

Kagome giggled, "It's way more than that. More then ten times the size of Japan. Maybe a hundred times! It's huge!"

They all nodded in amusement, each now enveloped with their own realization that every corner of the world that the priestess had mentioned existed too in their world, even without them knowing about. The hanyou furrowed his brows together, trying to conceptualize this idea that there were other people that didn't look like the humans in Japan, sort of like him. He quite enjoyed the idea that people in her time embraced those differences, wondering at what point in time this acceptance would take place. And if he would live to experience it.

He sat back, still fantasizing about that utopia where he, too, might fit under those who are difference, yet embraced. However, another question stirred up within the rest of the group that caught his attention.

"Wait, you said you've been to another place besides Japan. Where did you go?" Sango asked, referring back to Kagome's previous statement. Everyone remained quiet and focused on the young girl, who blushed a little bit.

"It's just this place called Spain. My father was from there. It's very far from Japan, and very different culturally as well." She described, smiling at the mention of her late father, who passed when she was very young.

"Does this mean that your father was not Japanese?" Miroku wondered, though not seeming accusatory as one in this time might be when dealing with mixed heritage.

She just shook her head, "He was half Japanese, half Spanish. He left Spain when he was 18 to pursue work in Japan, where he met my mom."

Everyone nodded in understanding, though only more questions seemed to burst from the the monk and demon-slayer. Inuyasha, though, just seemed to be eyeing the young girl.

"What is Spain like?"

"Do they speak Japanese?"

"What about the culture?"

She laughed, "Spain is great! They speak Spanish, which sounds like this: Hola! Como estas? I'm not fluent but I know a little. They eat different foods and like to dance a lot."

"Dance? Is Spanish dancing different from traditional Japanese dancing?" Miroku asked, mostly curious as to how Spanish women dance.

Sango shot him a dirty look, though she quickly returned her gaze across the fire at her dear friend, hoping for an answer as well. She, too, was interested in Spain's culture.

But before the priestess could continue, the hanyou growled, "They dance gross."

A frown found itself places on Kagome's face, a sigh coming through as she gave her best death stare at Inuyasha, who immediately moved a few inches away from the scary girl.

"You've seen it before?" Sango questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Keh, o'course I've seen it. I travel to Kagome's time. I was there when her family came and they were dancing this nasty dance." He defended, keeping a close eye and praying to Kami that he wouldn't get sat.

And it was true. Some of Kagome's cousins had come to visit and had a little party in the backyard. Given that they were younger, some of them and their partners danced _bachata sensual_ which is, as it sounds, a more sensual version of Dominican-dance bachata.

"It's not gross! It's pretty!" She shot back, "Dancing is a very important part of our culture. Our movement and rhythm gives a sense of connectedness with our bodies, so we move very smoothly, almost like waves. It's also like a display of femininity and masculinity. The women are graceful, yet powerful, while the men can show that they are strong leaders, physically able of guiding the women."

Her description on peaked more curiousity, and suddenly, Sango was begging for Kagome to showcase these dances. She blushed again, shaking her head quickly.

"There's no music here, so there's no way I could dance it. Plus, a lot of these dances are for two people." She justified, trying to hide the redness in her face. She knew how to dance, but was no performer.

"Why don't you bring one of those ray-di-ohs you mentioned?" Miroku suggested, "Perhaps it would be interesting to hear the music."

And just like that, Kagome made Inuyasha take her to her time and jump through her window (as to not wake any of her sleeping family members). She grabbed a battery operated radio and a CD of Spanish music and retreated back.

* * *

"This is so pretty!" The demon-slayer swayed her body back and forth as the music played. Kagom explained that the music playing was music from all over Latin-America, which her family listened to, given that it was all Spanish music. The girls continued to enjoy the music.

"Say, Inuyasha, did you not previously say that you have seen this dance before?" Miroku grinned, "I am sure you could give us a demonstration."

"Fuck off, monk." Was his response as the half-demon furrowed his brows together.

Miroku, however, did not plan on taking his advice. "C'mon, Kagome did say that dancing was a way to show your masculinity. You do not want to be seen as less of a man, do you?"

"Keh, I'm more of a man than you will ever be." He grunted, though, now he was considering this possible blow to his manhood.

"Not according to Kagome." He anticipated the hanyou's response to this, and it was not disappointing.

He shot up, grabbed Kagome and lifted her, "Let's show them how to dance."

She was wide-eyed at first, and a little embarrassed. They had never even danced together!

"Inuyasha, you've made it clear you don't like Spanish dancing." She argued, putting both hands on her hips, "Besides, you've never even tried it!"

He frowned. _Keh, the monk will never let me live this down! ... But what if he's right? What if Kagome does think that a man who can't dance is less of a man? Dammit..._

"Maybe the weak human men need practice to dance, but I can dance just fine! It ain't like it was hard. All I need is to see it once and I'm good." He grunted, "What about you, Kagome? Not woman enough to dance your own people's dance?"

She never really mentioned that bachata sensual was not really a traditional dance, but she knew any other refusal would result in her being mocked by the hanyou.

"Fine!" She walked over to her radio and put on a song suitable for the dance, one which Inuyasha had seen her cousins dance to, and both the monk and the demon-slayer eagerly awaited this dance.

As they began, Kagome positioned one leg inbetween Inuyasha's legs, her other leg pushed against his strong thigh. She was practically straddling his leg, an action that earned an immediate blush from the dancers who were now completely regretting their decisions to go through with this. The blush intensified as they began to feel their friends' burning gaze on their skin. He placed one hand on her lower back and held the other.

But, it was too late to retreat, so the two began to dance, starting with the simple dance steps that consisted of 3 steps to one side with a hip pop on the fourth step and likewise to the other side that came from traditional bachata. Their movements flowed really well together, and she was surprised at how well the hanyou moved. She had imagined him to be quite stiff, especially when it came to the hips and shoulders, but he was graceful as ever. He turned her and maneuvered her body like an extension of his own.

Of course, the awkwardness came back when Inuyasha stopped in his steps and began leading her to move only her hips the way he had seen her cousins do. Which was entirely uncomfortable, but accurate to the style. She began grinding her hips, her movements becoming increasingly similar to a belly-dancers. She wasn't backing down though, and as Inuyasha placed his clawed hands on her hips to continue moving her, she looked up at him and they locked eyes. The intensity pouring out from his gold orbs nearing caused her to stop breathing. His body mimicked hers, his hips gliding side to side.

Her body began to move like a wave, her chest touching his briefly, then retreating as the rest of the body followed down. As the music continued, they began going back to the traditional steps, now both of them not taking their eyes off of the other. Their aggressively sexual movements almost lost on them, though not quite on the other two watchers, who were also red in the face, though couldn't look away.

As the song ended, both stopped, still staring intently at the other, somewhat lost in that experience. He hadn't really expected to dance a full song, but Inuyasha began to realize quickly why Spanish dancing was so popular in her culture.

"Um... Well... um..." Sango stuttered as the two returned to the campfire, taking their seats besides each other, "T-The dance was very... passionate."

Her obvious uncomfortableness with how intimate the movements really were brought flames to her cheeks. She knew that dancing wasn't just sexual in her time, but understood how bachata sensual might be considered a little inappropriate here. Miroku, on the other hand, seemed completely fine.

"I quite enjoyed it. I believe Kagome and Inuyasha have great talent. Perhaps, my dear Sango, you and I can partake in this dance." He grinned mischievously, but the demon-slayer just growled.

"In your dreams, you pervert."

Inuyasha remained serious in his expression, not seeming embarrassed, nor annoyed. Rather, he looked to be in deep thought. Though, it did seem out of place. Situations like these, which shined a light on their intimacy, usually prompted an angry rant from the half-demon. But he didn't even seem to notice this time.

A few minutes passed and the awkward silences were filled with more questioned about food and schooling. The dance was not brought up again, even though it was in the back of everyone's mind.

"Keh, shouldn't you bring that radio home? It's gonna freak out the villagers if ya just leave it here." Inuyasha huffed, interrupting the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, you're right!" She nodded. She usually didn't try to expose any of the villagers to anything that might be a little hard for them to comprehend, especially not electronics. They lived in a different time, most not even truly understand the concept of time travel, not to mention would be baffled by futuristic items.

"I'll take ya so your family doesn't wake up." He grumbled, standing up and grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet. She got on his back and he grabbed the radio, leaving their friends behind in pursuit of the well.

The handle of the radio was resting on the half-demon's wrist as he gripped Kagome's thighs to keep her from falling off of him. But this time was different. This time, he focused his senses on the feel of her skin on his, his grip slightly tighter than usual. He was taking in her scent more, relishing in its sweetness, enjoying how close she was. In every sense, he was becoming more aware of her in ways he hadn't been.

They jumped through the well, prompting Kagome to latch a bit harder onto him, as always. He enjoyed the way she felt with her arms around him. The light devoured them as they transcended through time, his feet eventually landing at the bottom. Her grip on him loosened and he sighed inwardly.

As they leaped out of the shrine and into her room through her window, he was sad to let her down, but watched her as she set the radio down on the ground near her bed, his gaze unwavering.

 _Damn, I already proved I was a man. Why can't I let this dancing thing go?_

He paused, _That was the closest I've ever been with Kagome... Keh, it was just a dance!_

Still, the intimacy and the passion that had flared between the two had been the most intimate he's felt with anyone. And now he just couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl. He wanted to feel more of it.

"Hey, uh, can we do that...again?" He asked, his voice ruff and low, almost at a whisper. She turned to him, her face showcasing her surprise at this question. She never thought he would want to do that more than once. In fact, she still didn't understand why he did it at all.

"Uhh... well, we can't really turn the music on." She answered, her body beginning to feel like jelly. The cartilage in her joints felt like they were melting away and she would just fall.

"I remember the rhythm." He insisted, approaching her carefully. He couldn't explain his impulse, but he just knew that he wanted to feel that again. He contemplated the possibility of the Spanish people being right when they danced to feel this connectedness, or maybe it was something entirely different. But all he knew was that he liked it.

Before she could speak, he wrapped an arm around her back, his hand forcing her close to him and she quickly got into position without a sound. His free hand took hers and they began to move to the rhythm of their own fast heart beats, starting with the traditional moves.

But that didn't last long. He stopped her and began moving her hips as he did, guiding her body around him slowly. She followed, as she did before. But he didn't stop. He kept moving her, her pelvic brushing against him, her body waves becoming more aggressive. And his face was hard as stone, his expression stilled on his face, eyes burning like melted gold. He pushed her closer to him so that their faces were an inch away from each other.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, unsure of how to interpret this. Was he being perverse, purposely having her grind like this to satisfy his own desires? She wasn't sure she wanted to ask. Not that she could. His name was the only thing she could force out of her mouth right now. She was silenced by his gaze. And she didn't even seem to mind.

Her chest was moving side to side. She was waiting for the traditional movement to take over again, but he just held her close, their motions in sync with each other.

And he couldn't stop looking at her chocolaty doe eyes, gazing up at him with curiosity, though not bothering to stop him. He knew she was confused about the situation, but he also knew how freely she was letting him move her. And he didn't want to stop.

His inner demon was begging for more passion. He hadn't even known this side of him that enjoyed this closeness, and the intensity of it all. He was completely drowning in the shared emotion he felt bursting through the both of them.

But she eventually pulled away, "Uhh... A-Are y-you okay I-Inuyasha?"

Her voice brought him back, and when he saw her standing there a few feet away from him, not really scared but more concerned for him, he sighed, "I-I... the dance...it's..."

"You like to dance?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. She stopped herself from smiling to avoid embarrassing him.

"I-It's not just..." He fumbled with his words, not sure how to explain it. Not sure if he wanted to explain it, "I...you... moving...it's just..."

"Just what?" She questioned.

"Keh. It ain't important." He grunted, disappointed with the situation. Unfulfilled and not even sure what he wanted in this moment. It wasn't the dancing.

 _So, what's got me all tongue tied? ... Could it be...her?_

He shook his head. Though he continued to ponder it.

"Do you just wanna continue...?" She was almost scared to hear his answer. She enjoyed dancing with him more than she thought, but the way he moved her was terrifying. She indeed felt like a complete woman, but in a way that she was scared to feel around Inuyasha. A complete, mature woman. With her own desires. Not that she would share them.

Instead of answering, he approached her again, pulling her close but not moving. Just in position, with their faces extremely close. She held her breath, but couldn't find the strength to pull away from him. She didn't understand what his goal was. They weren't dancing, but rather just standing at an inappropriate proximity. Or one that would be considered inappropriate by anyone else who saw. He didn't seem to think so, though.

Inuyasha's inner demon was practically begging for more. More intensity. More passion. More her. It would be an understatement to say that that sensuality of bachata sensual was having an unexpected effect on this hanyou. He kept thinking of the way she could move. The way he could move her. How the friction felt against him. It was almost sinful. Yet, it wasn't. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to lust for her in an almost innocent way. He didn't even realize it. But it was happening.

He also didn't realize he was closing the gap between them until his lips were pressed firmly against hers. And she almost pulled back from him, but she found out very quickly that her body refused to budge. And as she stood there, Inuyasha's mouth getting more and more aggressive against hers, she found herself joining in. He licked her lips, begging for entrance, which he gave into, their tongues dancing together just as passionately as they had been. She moaned at the taste of him, causing him to grip her tighter, their chests pressed firmly against each other.

He growled, wanting more. His demon trying so hard to take over. Not in the 200 years he has walked this Earth had he ever felt like this. He couldn't even pin point the feeling. All he knew was that he needed more of it to satisfy himself. And as he continued, he knew that in order to satisfy himself, he had to satisfy her, too.

"Kagome, tell me what you want." He growled in between breaths. She was completely thrown off by this question. She couldn't fathom admitting what she wanted from him in this moment. Did she just want to make-out or was it more? Part of her knew the answer, but could not bring herself to speak the words. Redness made it's way to her cheeks, her heart somehow beating even faster than it had been.

"I will do anything you want." He growled again, kissing her even harder, "I-I need you."

"Keep going, Inuyasha." Was her automatic response. She couldn't believe she was encouraging this behavior. It had to be a sin, but when he expressed his need for her, she couldn't stop herself. The internal conflict of wrong or right in her mind shut down completely. There was no good or bad right now. Just her and Inuyasha.

He quickly threw off his robe of the fire rat and white kosode, revealing his bare chest to her in a way that felt like the first time she's ever gazed upon it. While he had fought several battles with nothing to cover his torso, this time, she was seeing him in a whole new way. He leaned in to continue kissing her, not holding back the heat of his rattling emotions.

He looked at her for a moment. And in his eyes she saw the same spark that would light up when he was protecting her from danger. It was the same seriousness he held when her life was in his hands. He was completely focused on her.

With one claw, he sliced through her shirt, ripping it off in less than a second. She found herself staring down at her chest, still covered by her white laced bra. He growled when his gaze followed hers, using the same claw to rip through her bra as well. She was completely bare with nothing but his shadow covering her.

"Fuck, Kagome." He whispered, "What are you doing to me?"

"Huh?" She asked, but he just pressed his lips against her neck, now nibbling on her flesh, biting her softly. Little moans exited through her slightly parted mouth, prompting her hand to fly up and cover her lips. She wouldn't be able to survive the embarrassment if anyone in her family caught them right now.

One of his hands reached to cradle her exposed breast, but stopped, hesitating with the palm of his hand creating a shadow over her chest. He pulled away from her neck suddenly, causing her to frown in disappointment for a moment as he lowered his head down, drooping like a dying flower. She didn't quite understand at first what was happening, and she was too scared to ask. Was he regretting it? Or perhaps he just didn't find her as attractive as he initially let on and lost interest in continuing. Neither sounded pleasant, and it felt like it the friendship they flaunted hours earlier had already been tainted.

"K-Kagome... I..." He lifted his head, eyes dashing from her chocolate orbs to her chest, showcasing his anxiousness as he tried to continue, "I'm sorry... I just don't know..."

She sighed in defeat, feeling the impending doom caused by this situation, "I get it. You should go." She didn't want to look back at him. The sensual energy that had previously swallowed all her clear thoughts faded into sour embarrassment. She eyed her dresser, ready to go grab another shirt.

He shook his head, "No! Wait! I don't wanna go, idiot!" His outburst caused her to pause, once again dumbfounded by him.

"Then, what? You clearly don't want me and I'd rather save myself from further embarrassment if that's alright." She couldn't believe him at this point. Did he just want to mess around with her while he satisfied his hormones? She couldn't figure out the answer.

"I never said I didn't want ya, wench. Keh, always jumping to conclusions." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest, causing her to left an arm and cover her exposed breasts.

"Then what is it, Inuyasha? Spit it out already." She tried her best to yell at him without raising her voice too much, her tone remaining stern and in control, though her heart was on the edge of drowning in all her bitter emotions.

"I...uh... I've never done this..." He admitted sheepishly, not that she had ever assumed otherwise anyways. His shy responses to any hint of sexuality in the past had made his virgin status quite clear. And yet, she found this confession to be quite endearing, not that she would tell him that she knew. A blush crept upon his tanned face, his horizon eyes seemingly shining with desperation.

"Keh, besides, I...I though you wouldn't want to be violated by a half-breed like me..." The last part was almost a whisper, but she heard it, suddenly overcome by her sympathies for him and, at the same time, angry that he couldn't see that she didn't think of him like that. She never had, and she thought that her acceptance of his mixed heritage had been well received.

"I've always made it a point to let you know that I liked you the way you are, half-demon or not. Why do you doubt that?" She asked, almost begging him to realize her sincerity.

"Listen wench, there's a difference between having a half-breed friend and getting _fucked_ by one." He grumbled, "I don't think you understand."

"I understand just fine. You should know I wouldn't wanna do this with anyone else, regardless of their heritage. You're not Inuyasha the half-demon to me. You're just Inuyasha. And I couldn't care less about anything else." Kagome sighed, letting her hand fall, exposing her chest and looking down, hoping her words were enough to sway him. Right now, it wasn't just about the lust, but the longing to give and be given love. And if they had a night of pleasure to solidify it all, she wouldn't complain.

He didn't say anything, but the dropping her her arm was not lost on him. He took a few peeks, feeling ashamed of each one, but still so attracted to the young priestess in all her bare skin glory.

"S-So...you want to do this?" He asked, voice still gruff yet laced with hope.

She didn't really know how else to answer that question than by dropping her skirt to the ground, leaving nothing but her white lace underwear left on her. She was shocked by this sudden act of confidence, but didn't back down. She dipped her head down a bit, looking at him through her lashes and grinning seductively.

He didn't need another reason to quickly wrap his arms around her and kiss her, softly at first but then with more passion at each moment passed. His clawed hands ventured around her soft, creamy thighs, fingers rushing up to her hip bones and then resting in the curve of her waist. He loved the feeling her of soft flesh almost as much as he loved her. But he quickly found that, as she lowered his pants, exposing his length, any sweet thoughts about her were quickly replaced by his desire to take her. And he knew that, right now, that was okay.

He did love her. That fact never disappeared from him. But the innocence of that was shattered. He didn't want to relish in the tenderness of his feelings for her, despite how easily she managed to pull that to the surface. He wanted to show her the flames of his emotions felt on her physical body. He wanted to adore her perfection in every lustful way he could.

As if reading his mind, she broke the kiss momentarily to whisper the words that would set him off completely, "Do it."

A mischievous grin slowly appeared on his face, one that she had never seen before coupled with his half-lidded eyes, shadowed by his need to have her. She had never seen a gold so rich and warm.

"Alright, but you asked for it." He grabbed her almost naked body and lifted her with one arm, then did something completely unexpected. He grabbed hers and his clothes and jumped out the open window, landing swiftly onto the cold ground and dashing to the well. She didn't have time to ask questions before they went down the well, the blinding light of time devouring them for a moment. His feet gently reached the bottom and, not a moment after, he jumped out of the well, this time, appearing in the Feudal Era. She had no idea what was going on with him, but he quickly set her down near the Goshinboku, taking the opportunity to shamelessly stare at her.

"Inuyasha...why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice still quiet. Their clothes were now tossed to the side. He pushed her against the trunk of the tree, his arms blocking her escape.

"I can't make you scream with your family in the same house, now can I?" He said, his breath brushed against her neck, causing her arousal to spike, something the hanyou could sense, and relished in the feeling of having made her this way.

He began trailing kisses down her neck, one hand massaging her breast and the other squeezing her upper thigh. She moaned automatically, never having felt a pleasure like this one.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She couldn't help but call his name. It was all she had ever known to do. When she was in danger, she called his name. When she was angry, she called his name. Now, when she was being pleasured, she found herself doing the same. And it made this moment all the more satisfying.

The hand that had been gripping her thigh had moved up, now his fingers were caressing her inner thigh below the fabric of her underwear. She needed him. And he knew it. He raised a finger and softly brushed against her thinly covered clit, an action that caused them both to moan. He couldn't believe how soaked she was, her wetness almost dripping through. And it was all for him.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he tore the fabric off of her body, his hands quickly finding a home in her wetness, rubbing her clit gently. He enjoyed her unsteady breath and the moans that would escape from her lips. Her sweet, delicious lips. He began to wonder if her other lips would be as delicious. He slipped a finger inside of her as he contemplated it, groaning as he felt her warm insides surround it.

"Damn..." He growled, his inner demon begging to break out and fuck her senseless right there. Not that this hanyou didn't already have plans to do so. He just wanted to explore her more, first.

She continued to moan out his name, her voice laced with lust and desire, its sound continuing to make this wait more and more painful for him. He was already rock hard, his length pushed up against her thigh. He wanted her so badly, his fingers pumping in and out of her.

But he wasn't done yet.

He swiftly grabbed her and gently positioned her body on the ground, her back against the grass and her legs up in the air, knees atop of the hanyou's shoulders. He stared hungrily at her now exposed womanhood, subconsciously licking his lips. The sight of him like this caused her bite on her own bottom lip in anticipation.

He lunged downwards without warning, letting his tongue lick at her clit, tasting her sweet juices and confirming his theory that these lips were as delicious as the ones on her face. She cried out in pleasure, her hands traveling to his silver locks, gripping them tight. He kissed her womanhood, sucking on her before darting his tongue inside of her, her body practically grinding against his face. One of his fingers went to simultaneously massage her clit as he rammed her with his mouth.

He wasn't prepared for her to finish when she did, but oh god did he fucking lose it. He practically drank her juices, taking note of every unsteady vibration that moved her sweet body. Her trembling beneath him was a dream to the hanyou, who relished in her sudden, erratic movements and screams of pleasure.

He lifted himself from her, eyes piercing through to her soul. She looked at him, her breathing still unsteady, the sight of him arousing her faster than she thought was even possible. Granted, this entire situation was producing pleasure more than she thought was physically possible.

He leaned over to began kissing her abdomen gently, this time, feeling the soft flesh on his lips and enjoying this tender moment. He could imagine the warmth she felt by this break in lustful passion, but he would have her soon.

His lips dashed upwards, mouth covering her nipple as he sucked on one and rubbed the other. She moaned his name, losing herself again to Inuyasha. This Inuyasha who she didn't even know existed. But damn, he was really good at what he did.

He made his way up, his lips finally meeting hers in a heated kiss that almost took her breath away. He needed her.

"Kagome, are you sure about all of this?" He asked, breaking the kiss as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Please, Inuyasha. I need you." She whimpered, wishing he would just enter her already. It was too much. She didn't realize she could lust for someone this much, but he managed to pull her to the edge, tossing away all coherent thoughts and only thinking about a world where they exist by themselves.

"You need me to what?" He smirked, wanting nothing more than to hear his precious Kagome speak her impure thoughts. He had no problem saying it. He'd say it over and over again if she wanted, but Kagome had been the image of purity and innocence. And now she was here, completely naked beneath him, the image of pure ecstasy. Everything about her was so erotic to the hanyou, and still, he'd yet to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her longing for him.

"Dammit, Inuyasha..." She whispered, knowing that he was being a little tease, "Fuck me. Just fuck me."

And there it was. He lowered his length, his head slowly entering her. He knew she was a virgin and the last thing he wanted was to cause her any unnecessary pain. But damn, her tight wetness felt so good around him, he could barely control himself from fucking her like an animal.

"God, your pussy feels so good." He groaned, eye rolling back as he pushed further and further until he was all the way in. He held the position like that for a bit, opening his eyes to gaze upon her. They locked on to each other, feeling this otherworldly sense of connection tying them together. She was his Kagome. And he would gladly be her Inuyasha. He hoped to the gods that this wouldn't be the last time he'd be with her in this way. No other woman could have done this to him.

He began to move, thrusting in and out, both crying out in pleasure as he went faster and faster. "Oh yes, fuck me! Fuck me!" She cried out, and he happily obliged, moving as quickly as he could, his demon speed coming in handy. The sound of their skin slapping together was almost as erotic as her cries of pleasure. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he was going to finish soon.

And she seemed to know it too, and she stopping him, placing a hand on his chest. He looked over at her in confusion, pulling out just in case, but she quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, switching positions so she was now on top of him. He was wide eyed at the sight of this very sexy Kagome straddling him. She lowered herself on to his cock, and she watched him inhale as he was completely inside of her. She began moving up and down on him, slowly at first but then picking up the pace.

They locked eyes and she smirked, "How about I dance for you?" She began moving her hips the way she had back in her room. Her body moved in waves over him, and he became entranced as if she had put some sort of spell on him. Her hips slowly circled, but as she continued, she picked up the pace, and he couldn't help but call her name as she did. The view was too much for him. Here she was, moving the same way that brought them into this situation, now with her exposed breasts bouncing around. He didn't know where to focus on, but he knew he wouldn't last long like this.

"Fuck, Kagome!" He called out.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She moaned as her body continued. She leaned her head back, letting herself feel the overwhelming pleasure of their union.

They came. Together. With a final scream. She crashed down onto his chest, both panting, both extremely satisfied. He wrapped one arm around her bare back, gripping her sweaty skin in his hands. He loved it. He loved making her sweat on him. He loved how erratic her breathing was.

"This has to happen again." She managed to say in between breaths.

"Keh, you're mine, wench." He exhaled, grinning, "You can have this any time you want."

"If I'm yours, you're mine." She shot back, feeling the warmth of his love wash over her. He gripped her tighter when she spoke.

"I could deal with that." He shut his eyes, knowing that they had to get going soon, which meant they would have to put their clothes on. But he'd take some time to just relish in this connectedness. Plus, he knew she could use a nice nap right now. In fact, he could feel her exhaustion as her heart struggled to slow down still.

And as her lids closed, she snuggled closer to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments. Maybe I'll do another one shot sometime soon if everyone thinks this was pretty good. Maybe a sequel? I always imagined that Inuyasha, as intense as he was in battle, had to be intense in bed. So here's the lemony goodness.**

 **Ahh, review review review.**


End file.
